Sea
by PandaBearPotter
Summary: AU: Annabeth is the unsuspecting princess of Crete, while Percy is first mate on a ship of pirates determined to capture Annabeth for a large ransom. Suddenly, the ship is thrown into chaos as the evil pirate Kronos and his crew attack. Percy and Annabeth find themselves in the midst of the action, and fate calls them together to save the ship. May become K plus.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, because if I did, I would write as good as Rick Riordan. Scratch that, I would **_**be**_** Rick Riordan.**

_Prolog_

Deep in the belly of a large ship, the second mate tossed and turned in his sleep. It had been a long while since he had had this particular dream, or should we say, nightmare. Each time, the message it held became clearer, and more urgent. When the boy woke, sweating and panting, he knew that it was time to deliver the message to the captain.

The second mate slid out of bed and snuck past the snoring first mate. His gaze found the golden trident statue next to the first mate, and he scowled. How he longed to be as important as the first mate was. But that would soon change. After he told the captain, he would be first mate, he would be respected, and he would be known as the wise and the powerful. No one would know it wasn't the second mate's idea. No one would know of his nightmare.

As he slid into the captains chambers, fantasies of his future life ran through his mind. Rich, powerful, respected, famous. How he would rise to the greatness, from a sailor to a king! The second mate's train of thought stopped as he noticed the sword at his throat. His eyes followed the golden blade to an angry looking, baggy-eyed captain.

"What makes you think it is okay for you to disrupt me at this time?" the captain hissed.

"The knowledge we have been seeking for too many months," The second mate replied, and then added, "Lower your sword and I will tell."

"Tell me what?" the captain questioned, sliding his long golden blade in its leather sheath.

"How to capture the Princess of Crete."

**So, that's my prolog! The second mate, first mate, and captain are the same in the prolog as they are in the story, for those who are wondering. Drop a review and tell me what you think of the prolog! Give me any advice you have, and PM me if you've got questions. That wraps things up, I suppose. Goodbye!**

**PandaBearPotter**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! We are back in business! I'm going to have someone special do the disclaimer today. Guess who?  
>ME!<br>I, PandaBearPotter, do not own PJO, HoO, or anything from them (sadly, it's true). Let's get this show on the road!**

_Chapter One_

I wake up to a pillow being thrown on my head. "Happy Sweet Sixteen!" someone shouted.

"Luke…." I groan. "It's my birthday. Let me sleep," I through the pillow at him, and it falls away to reveal a nasty glare upon Luke's face.

"Birthday present?" I ask sleepily.

Luke sits down on my bed. He has a serious look in his blue eyes, and his usual mischievous smirk is gone. "Annie, they're having a brunch in your honor, and King Frederick has invited all the lords and ladies to attend. Come down when you're ready. They'll be excited to see the bell of the brunch," He laughed, but his grin faded when I didn't laugh with him.

"And, Annabeth…" Luke said, looking nervous all of the sudden. "After the brunch, there's something I need to talk to you about. In private," he murmured. Then he stood up. "Well, I'd best be off. See you after the brunch, Annabeth." With that, he turned and quickly exited my room.

* * *

><p>After a lady-in-waiting declared me presentable, I stood to look at myself in the mirror. I gasped at what I saw. Instead of Annabeth, I saw the princess of Crete. The person who my parents expected me to be.<p>

My complexion was more even, my eyelashes longer, my lips fuller and pinker. A small silver tiara set with pearls was placed in my blonde curls, complementing my gray eyes. To match my crown, little pearl studs adorned my ears and a pearl necklace rested on my chest. Don't even get me started on my dress. It was floor length, and loosely fitted around my legs. The top was white, decorated with silver thread and small pearls, while the bottom faded into a pale peach-pink. I wore white flats under my dress, and I, in other words, looked stunning… and stunned.

"Wow," I whispered. The little girly part of my brain suggested that I should wear make-up every day. I could look like this every day, and-the sensible part of my brain put a wall in front of that train of thought, and I said thank you to the lady-in-waiting. She looked embarrassed as she left, with a hint of pride.

I smiled, and found myself examining how beautiful my smile looked with the pink lipstick.

* * *

><p>Brunch was the worst. Everyone talked politics and boring adult stuff like that. Then we had a toast… to my dad. And then everyone talked politics again.<p>

I mean, COME ON! Whose birthday is it? MINE!

Eventually, I decided that I 'had to use the restroom', or, in other words, escape.

Presently, I am in my room. Sulking.

My thoughts mill quietly over all the things that have happened today. First, I was brutally awakened by that well aimed pillow thrown by Luke. Then I- oh.

Luke.

I'm out of my plush chair, flying across my room to the mirror. Hurriedly, I check myself. Hair, good, dress, good, make-up-wait, when did I start caring about how I looked around Luke?

Does this mean… could I… have a crush on Luke? I banish the thought from my mind. I can't like the boy I found lying on the beach when I was only 13!

Can I?

It doesn't matter now, though, because I need to find him.

I thought I would find him in his room. Wrong. I thought I would find him in the kitchen. Wrong. I thought I would find him great hall. Wrong. I thought I would find him on the castle grounds. Wrong. I thought I would find him in my room. Wrong. There was a note in my closet though, that read in Luke's handwriting:

Annie,

Meet me at the highest point,  
>where you first learned my name.<br>Hurry, and hurry quick,  
>for this is not a game.<br>-Luke

The highest point… of course! Grande Spire, the tallest point of the castle, where some astronomers were sometimes welcomed to chart the stars. Grande Spire was the best place for stargazing in Crete, but… why would Luke be there?

Little did I know that I would find out soon.

I looked up the spiraling staircase. In Queen-to-Be class, I had learned that if there was a staircase that went from ground level to the top of Grande Spire, there would need to be 300 stairs. Having the stairs start on a higher floor was a good idea, for now we only had to climb 250 stairs. I was halfway up, with 125 to go.

The walk was painful on my legs, and when I finally reached the top I was panting. I scanned the large stone balcony for signs of Luke and found none. So, I did the obvious thing.

"Luke?" I asked, my voice ringing in the vast space.

Things happened too rapidly for me to process in time to fight back. Luke's hand clamped on my mouth and nose, preventing me from breathing. My head swam, and a large black bag was pulled over my head. I knew I was passing out from lack of air, so when the hand released me, I gasped.

Big mistake.

The sudden rush of air was too much for my body, but before I lost consciousness completely, I thought I heard Luke's voice.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," he murmured, but in that moment, I knew I could never forgive.

**I hope you liked it! Since it was my first, that might not have been the best, so tell me what I could do better in a review! No, this isn't really Lukeabeth, but I may hint some little pieces here and there. PM or comment any questions!**

**PandaBearPotter**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well hello again! Before I start with the story, I would like to thank my one reviewer! Don't worry, they ARE demigods, I'm just not sure how to portray that yet. Enough with that, and on to the disclaimer! This time, I have another special person doing it! No, sadly, it's not me.**

**Percy: *grumbles* Why do I have to do this again?**

**Me: Because I want you to! Now hurry up and get on with it.**

**Percy: PandaBearPotter does not own PJO or HoO, for if she did, then we all would have died horrible deaths thanks to her amateur writing abilities.**

**Me: Hey!**

_Chapter Two_

As soon as I regain consciousness, I know something isn't right. The ground is swaying beneath my body, like I'm at sea, on a ship. But that's impossible.

And then the memories come flooding back.

Unintentionally, I crack an eye open. I am in fact on a ship, and there are three people standing over me: a blonde boy, with shocking blue eyes, a boy with messy raven hair and sea-green eyes, and-I struggle to hold in a gasp-Luke. He's wearing the same type of slightly ragged pirate-ish clothing that I found him in when I was 13. For some reason, the memory plays through my brain:

_My blonde curls loose and my grey eyes shining with tears, I was running towards the shore at full speed. I had just been told that I was engaged to some prince that I didn't even know. Somewhere in my brain I knew I was being foolish: I wouldn't survive a day alone in the wild, but that didn't stop me. When I got to the water's edge, I stared out at the sea, wishing that something or someone would emerge out of the waves to change my horrid, arranged life. Little did I know that my wish was going to be granted._

_The water lapped at my feet, warmer than usual. A bright summer sun hung overhead, illuminating the day. Then I saw the figure emerging from the sea. It was a man, older than me, wet and bedraggled. His eyes found me, and he croaked out one word before sprawling unconscious on the sand: "Help."_

_My eyes widened. Even though I was only 13, I knew I had to help this man. Running towards him, I took in his features: close-cropped sandy blonde hair and I remembered seeing blue in his eyes as he spoke to me._

_Taking his wet hand in mine, I started dragging him up to the palace; I didn't want to return, but for the sake of this man I knew I had to._

_He was heavy, a deadweight. I was able to get him a few yards away from the sea before I knew I had to the sensible thing._

"_HELP!" My voice rang out across the beach. I hoped a sailor, or at least someone from the palace would hear my call._

"_HELP!" I called again. "HELP! I NEED HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_

_After a few more calls in vain, I began dragging him again, yelling for help all the while. Before I knew it, palace guards began running over; finally, someone had heard me!_

"_We'll take him from here, Princess," a guard told me. "Go on ahead, your mother is worried."_

_I looked into the guards eyes, and saw concern for me, but a poorly concealed disdain for the man he now held._

"_Don't hurt him, and make sure he gets proper care from the palace doctor. I want to be notified when he awakens," and then, as an afterthought, I added "That's an order."_

_The guard saluted me as I ran back home._

_The next day, the man had awakened. We became acquainted with each other: He was a sailor named Luke who had gotten lost at sea; I told him I was Annabeth, the Princess of Crete, and I had been escaping palace life when I found him._

_We got along very well, and became close friends. He was given a room at the palace and a job fishing, and we had been nearly inseparable until that dreadful day; which, actually, was today._

"Sleeping Beauty is awake!" Exclaims the raven-haired boy. Now, the blonde speaks.

"My name is Jason, the captain, this is Percy, the first mate, and this is Luke, second mate, whom you probably already know since you spent the past three years of your life with him."

I shakily get to my feet, and anger suddenly rushes through me.

"I don't care who you are! Take me back home! Right now! As Princess of Crete, I demand you take me back, and that's an order!" I yell. Then, I turn on Luke. More anger surges throughout me, though this time, all directed at him.

"If you were ever my friend, take me back! I have a life awaiting me: a kingdom, a family, a destiny, a fiancé!" A thought occurs. In a quieter tone, I add "Maybe not of my choosing, but I still had a life, and I won't let you take it away."

A boy named Will Solace showed me to my quarters, which were a lot nicer than I expected me being a prisoner and all. There was a small but fairly comfortable bed, a chest for clothes (fully stocked), and a smaller bathroom area with a mirror.

Examining myself in the mirror, I noticed that tangled in my hair was the small silver tiara from brunch, which I carefully removed, my once-beautiful dress was ripped, and that my makeup was horribly smeared.

After washing my face, brushing my hair, and changing into a fresh (but a little loose) white button-down shirt and tight but comfortable black pants, I examined myself again. I looked presentable, but there seemed to be something missing.

I don't know what drove me to do this, but I fastened the little tiara in my hair, almost like a reminder to the residents of the ship and myself who I really was.

Taking one last quick glance at my room, I headed out onto the ship to, well, simply put, explore.

After four detours (all in the small library), three panic attacks (I thought I was lost), two awkward moments (how was I supposed to know which doors led to peoples chambers?), and one angry yelling session (with Luke), I had toured the interior of the ship, and now I was touring the deck.

There was nothing really extraordinary, except for the figurehead, which was a moving and almost alive bronze dragon. A short Latino guy named Leo Valdez was manning the ship at the helm, and he said that the dragon's name was Festus.

"So, you have a bronze dragon that's name means Happy in Latin," I said, fairly unimpressed.

"Something wrong with that, Princess?" He replied with a mock bow.

I left and returned to the library after that encounter, but it was hard to read with my dyslexia. The raven haired boy whose name I think was Percy came in and tried to read too, but left very soon after muttering something about stupid dyslexia.

It was strange; Luke, Percy, and I all had dyslexia.

A few hours late, the blonde, Jason, came in.

"I'll show you to dinner if you'd like any, Annabeth," he said, concern evident in his blue eyes.

"Princess Annabeth to you," I sniped. I knew it was rude, but they had captured me and dragged me out to sea, for heaven's sake! In my opinion, they deserved it.

Jason looked at me and said, "Annabeth, on this ship, your title earns you nothing; no respect, no special treatment. We will treat you with the respect of any other crew member, until we get the ransom and set you free."

"Oh, so you're only in it for the money?" I practically screamed at him. "That thought is so vile I wouldn't be able to keep dinner down if I ate any." Snarling, I stormed past him, and back to my room.

It was late at night and I was starving, no, famished. I was deeply regretting not eating anything, but wow it had felt good storming away down the hallways, with Jason following, and slamming my door in his face.

Just as I was about to go in search for food, someone knocked at my door and softly called "Annabeth?"

Percy.

"Come in," I said, sighing.

He looked at me with those sea-green eyes full of concern, and gods of Olympus he looked like a cute baby seal.

"I brought you some food; I figured you were hungry," he said.

I didn't say anything, but my grey eyes must have betrayed my gratitude. Percy unwrapped a warm roll and some fruit from a napkin.

"Sorry, it was all I could get," he apologized.

After devouring my food, I looked him in the eye and said, "At least there's someone halfway decent on this ship."

Percy offered a lopsided grin, and then sat on the edge of my bed. I joined him.

"I have something to tell you, but you might think I'm insane," he had a bitter tone to his voice, like this had happened to him before.

"Shoot," I replied.

He got to the point quickly. "On this ship, we're all descended from the Greek or Roman gods. Basically, we're demigods. And the Greek and Roman myths and gods? They're all real."

My mind was whirring: I knew that the gods were real, but all these people; demigods? Slightly doubtful. But instead of voicing my doubts, I asked a question: "Who's your parent?"

Percy smiled. "My dad's Poseidon."

"What about Jason, Leo, Luke, and Will?"

"Jason is Zeus, Leo's Hephaestus, Luke's Hermes, and Will's Apollo. I know this might be a lot, but I have one more thing," Percy looked troubled.

"Okay, what is it? I think I'll be able to cope," I replied, somewhat uncertainly.

Percy took a deep breath. "Annabeth, you know how I said everyone on this ship is a demigod? You're a demigod too."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Suspense! Sorry for the time it took to update. I just want to take one more second to thank all the people that followed/favorited me as an author and Sea. I was going through my email and there were like, 10 messages from FanFiction! So thank you! Also, take the little bit of time it takes to write a review to tell me what you think! PM or review any questions!**

**PandaBearPotter**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Just want to say a quick thanks to Finwitch1 and a guest for reviewing before we start. I will try to incorporate the gods more into the plot, but I'll have to find out how. But for now, I, PandaBearPotter do not own PJO or HoO, however much I wish I did, and I feel like a horrible person for not updating in like, a month!**

_Chapter Three_

I was silent for a long time, trying to process this information.

But I couldn't.

So I decided to let out my confusion in something a little less, well, confusing to me.

Yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU?! MY PARENTS ARE KING FREDERICK AND QUEEN HELEN OF CRETE, AND NOTHING YOU SAY WILL CHANGE THAT!"

Percy looked alarmed. "Shhhh, you'll wake everyone not on night duty!"

I glowered at him, steam practically coming out of my ears, but I kept my voice down.

"I am a princess, not some… half-blooded… _mistake!_ I don't know what got into you; first you were all caring, and then _this?_ Goodnight, and don't let me see your stupid face again," I whisper-shouted angrily. Some part of me knew how much I was going to regret my stinging words, but right now I didn't care.

He looked up at me, and I saw the hurt and despair that I had somehow known I was going to see in those sea-green eyes.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

As he left the room, shutting the door with a small _click_, I whispered two more scathing, angry words at him.

"_Seaweed Brain._"

* * *

><p>As usual, I had bad dreams. When I woke up, my first thought was of breakfast, and my second of Percy's surprise visit last night.<p>

He had seemed like such a nice person, and then he goes about trying to tell me that I'm a demigod?! _He was probably tired_, I tried to reason, but I really wasn't convinced.

After pulling my curls up with a small band of cloth ripped from my white sheets, I began the walk to the large mess hall, where I found around a hundred sailors sitting at the long tables.

Jason was suddenly at my side.

"You're to sit with the Athena children; over at that table," he pointed.

"Oh, so do you have the delusion that I'm a demigod, too?" I tried to keep my tone casual, but even I could hear the sharp undertones of anger."

"It's not a delusion, Annabeth," Jason seemed to be trying to put up the same façade I was. "It's simply the truth, whether you like it or not."

"So half of my life was a lie? Half of my world was a lie? I think you need to go lie down, _Captain,_" I snarled, grabbed the first thing I saw (a bagel) and stalked off to my room. But before I was completely out of earshot, I heard Percy say to Jason, "She's got a fiery temper, that one."

When I got back to my cabin, I could feel tears pricking my grey eyes. I had always wondered where I got my eyes; neither of my parents had them. Whenever I had asked, Mother had glared at Father; Father had sent a meaningful look to Mother. It had always seemed like there was something they weren't telling me.

If Percy and Jason were right, then I knew what they hadn't been telling me.

Mother wasn't my real mother.

Athena was.

* * *

><p>Days passed slowly aboard the ship, and as I slowly began to accept that I was a demigod, I realized that I had some work to do.<p>

I had two people to apologize to.

Apologizing wasn't something that was necessarily easy for me; though I would never admit it, each _I'm sorry_ was a dent in my pride.

After the fits and tantrums I had thrown, after crying my eyes out for an hour, and after being so, well, _mean_ to Jason and Percy, I knew these apologies would be really hard for me.

The rest of the day was spent gathering up my courage, so it was fairly late when I knocked on Percy's door.

"Percy?" I called softly when there wasn't an answer.

When I couldn't bear it anymore, I pushed the door open to find Percy asleep, his sheets tangled in his legs.

He moaned something that sounded suspiciously like _I won't let you_ and _Never, you vile creature_, and then he began to drool.

I stood there awkwardly, and just as I was about to shake him awake, his eyes snapped open.

I gathered my courage and swallowed my pride, and said, "You drool when you sleep."

Mentally, I cursed myself as he flushed bright scarlet.

Percy untangled himself from his sheets and positioned himself on the edge of his bed.

After some time of silence, he said "Knowing you, you didn't come here to watch me sleep. What is it?"

I gathered my courage again, and this time, successfully apologized. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean, and I should have trusted you more. I'm sorry."

And then Percy did something that truly surprised me. He laughed.

"Don't worry; it took seeing an actual god to convince me, and I never apologized," he said.

I smiled for the first time in days. Percy smiled too, and I decided that he might not be so bad after all.

After getting to know Percy a little better, I bid him goodnight, and left to find my own cabin. Walking down the halls of the ship, it rocking slowly on the water, I felt slightly at home. Silently, I chided myself. Sure, it might be nice here, but it wasn't home. Home was in Crete, home was in the palace, home was with dad and (fake) mom, and home was the place where I really belonged. _Besides, _I thought, _once these pirates get that ransom from my dad, I'll be sent back, and I can start my real life again._

I opened my door, determined to get some good rest, but instead, I was met with a rather unpleasant surprise.

Luke.

"What are you doing here?!" I whisper-yelled.

"I'm saying something that I should have said a long time ago," he answered.

I glared in return. "Just so you know, sorry isn't gonna cut it."

"That's not it at all," Luke said. Then, fast as a viper, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me. I tried to pull away, but I was trapped. "I love you, Annabeth," he said into my hair.

Finally, I found the strength to push him away.

"You are _disgusting_!" I yelled, not even caring that I was waking most of the ship in the process. "You think you can capture me and force me away from home, and then I'll forgive you when you tell me you love me?! Well, news flash, it's not going to work, because I still hate you! Now GET! OUT!" Each word felt amazing and broke my heart at the same time. Sure, I hated Luke immensely, but I also knew that at one point, at one time, he had been my best, no, _only_ friend.

While I was yelling I hadn't even heard the pounding footsteps outside. The door was flung open, and Percy and Jason both screamed "Annabeth!" simultaneously. I turned to them, still seething.

"Get. It. Out. Of. Here," I said, clipping each word as I pointed my finger at Luke.

Jason looked mildly shocked as he led Luke from the room. Percy remained frozen in the doorway. Still breathing hard, I met his eyes.

Then I sank to my knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

Percy rushed over to me and scooped me up in his arms. I sobbed quietly into his shoulder, soaking his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. After my sobs subsided, Percy led me over to my bed, helped my lie down, and pulled the sheets up to my chin.

"Sleep well, you had a rough night," he murmured. I nodded, slightly embarrassed, and bit my lip.

"Thank you," I whispered as he began to turn away.

Even in the darkness, I could practically see him smiling softly as he shut the door with a soft click.

Dreamless sleep washed over me, and the night faded to blackness.

* * *

><p>I didn't see Luke the next day. Or the next. Or the day after that. Finally, on the fifth day of his absence, I asked Percy where he was.<p>

"We put him in the stables," he replied casually. "He was sentence there for a week; it's no big deal. We bring food down to him at mealtimes and the sleeping arrangements are alright."

I was stunned into silence for bit. And then I remembered that these people were-_are_-pirates. So, I simply said what had been on my mind: "Oh."

Percy pressed his lips together, as if he knew he had somehow upset me. I heard a voice shouting for lunch-someone I identified as Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter-and I finally had an excuse to turn my back and walk away.

As I ate my lunch, I wondered for the first time when Jason would get that ransom.

* * *

><p>The next two days were uneventful. They were spent at the library or staring out at the blue, blue sea. The ways of the pirate became almost normal to me, but today, I was in for a surprise.<p>

I was staring out at the waves when I heard a voice that I hadn't heard before. "Land ahead!" It called, and then I saw it. Right in front of the boat, a mass of land stretched before me. Percy was suddenly behind me, grinning uncontrollably. "Welcome to Greece, Annabeth."

I smiled too; I had always wanted to come to Greece, and here I was. I made my way off the ship, and then a thought struck me. "Why are we here?" I asked, my question not really directed at anyone. Jason answered. "We seek advice from the Oracle at Delphi." I was going to ask why, but I decided against it. For some reason, I didn't want to appear pestering to the crew. I guess I'm just not that kind of person.

After a few miles of walking through different terrains, varying from cities to oceans of grass and grain, we arrived at a large white temple, with beautiful architecture.

"The temple of Apollo," a boy named Will Solace said. "Who should go in?" He asked. "Apollo prefers only small parties; maybe four or five at most."

"Jason and I, Luke, and… Annabeth," Percy decided. Most people looked shocked at his decision to take me, I was their prisoner after all, but no one questioned him. Jason simply motioned for us to be off, and we continued towards the temple.

"Inside, you are not to speak unless otherwise told by the spirit of Apollo or the oracle," Percy said I low tones. I nodded still in a state of mild shock.

Right outside the temple, Jason lowered himself to his knees. We all followed suit. "O Great Lord Phoebus Apollo, grant us with a glimpse of the future. To you I offer riches and wealth." Jason placed golden drachmas and other forms of wealth, including jewel incrusted books at the foot of the statue of Apollo in the entryway. The objects began to shimmer, like a mirage, and then they were gone. My mouth opened. Where had he gotten all that stuff? And why did it disappear?

"The god has accepted our offering," Jason proclaimed. "Rise and proceed." We all filed into the temple. What I saw there was now forever seared into my mind. I my state of shock, whispered two words, even though I knew I was to be silent. "No way…"

**Sorry, but I have to leave you there! Once again, SO sorry for my month-late update. My LA teacher dumped us with four different projects that were due on Friday. But hey, HAPPY FEBRUARY! (It's a good month for reviews! Wink, wink)**

**PandaBearPotter**


End file.
